Carmen Potter
by Taylorjackson9
Summary: Carmen potter is the famous, beautiful and brave twin of Harry potter. Read as she goes through adventures, love, heartbreak, death of loved ones, torture, hate, deppression, happiness, pain, beginnings and ends. This story starts at year 4 where the tri-wizard tournament takes place. Carmen/cedric and maybe also ron/hermoine and Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1 first meeting

"Carmen! Harry! are you guys okay!"

Carmen Potter woke up to the sound of Hermoines shouts.

"Ugh what happened?" Harry asked.

"You guys were shouting and holding your scars! Are you guys okay!"

"I heard my parents shouting and there was voldemort too." Carmen said recalling her bad dream.

"It's just a bad dream. Cmon molly is calling for us." She said nudging the sleeping Ron on the way.

"Bloody hell. What did I miss?" He yawned.

Carmen rolled her eyes. She hurriedly put on a white shirt and a black vest. She let her medium-length wavy brown hair down and put on black shorts paired up with black boots.

She then went down and left the boys to change.

"Good morning dear! Did you have a good night? Hermoine said that you and Harry had a bad dream." Molly Weasley greeted her.

"Honestly it was a nightmare! There was Voldemort in it!"

Mrs molly gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry dear. You and Harry killed him. He is probably scared of you two."

Carmen sighed and ate her eggs.

Harry and Ron raced downstairs along with the weasley twins.

Ginny and Hermoine went in the room not long afterwards.

"Where are Percy, Charlie and bill?" Ron asked.

"They are having a lie in. they will be apparating later." Molly answered.

"They can apparate?" Carmen asked.

"Yes. Percy just passed the apparating test last week. Bill got it right on his first try while Charlie got it right on his second."

"Alright follow me and molly children." Arthur Weasley said leading them into the forest.

We walked deeper into the forest until we reached a man.

"Kids this is Amos Diggory."

"Hello I'm Amos Diggory and this is-

A tall handsome boy jumped down from the tree.

"Cedric Diggory." The boy said smiling. He scanned the group then rested his eyes on Carmen.

"Ahhh yes hello Cedric."

"All these kids yours Arthur and molly?" Amos asked.

"All of the redheads are mine. The bushy haired one is Hermoine and those two are Harry and Carmen po-

"HARRY AND CARMEN POTTER?!?!?!" Amos shouted in surprise and awe.

Carmen winced. She hated that everyone knows her and Harry.

"Why my son told me all about you two. And that he won against both of u in the quidditch match and I told him, you won against the Carmen and Harry Potter! You will be able to tell your kids stories on how you defeated legends!"

"But dad I told you. Harry fell of his broom because of dementors." Cedric said blushing at his father's rude comment.

"Yes but you didn't fall did you my boy?" Amos babbled.

The rest of the group shook their head uncomfortably. Carmen's jaw dropped. Ginny's bag fell from her hand and Ron shook his head in fury.

"Dad!" Cedric said with an embarrassed face.

"Well lets get going!" Amos said not noticing everyone else's faces.

"Sorry about him, dad's not that bright."

Harry nodded understandably "I see what you mean and I don't mind."

Cedric smiled. His smile was really handsome. Ginny and Hermoine blushed. But Carmen continued talking with the weasley twins.

"So what pranks should we do this year?" Fred asked.

"How bout pink hair for Draco and his Slytherin pals?" George grinned cheekily.

"Yes! I bought new hairspray yesterday!" Fred said excitedly.

"But a prank on Them aren't funny anymore..."

The three of them exchanged looks.

"Oh no what are you three thinking now?" Hermoine groaned.

"Nothing!" They chorused.

"Here we are!" Amos Diggory exclaimed.

There was a bucket on the edge.

"Now everyone hold on to the bucket.

Everyone except Harry and Carmen held on.

"HARRY CARMEN HOLD ON!!!!!!"

Harry held on on the last second while Cedric pulled Carmen's hand onto the bucket.

everyone except molly, Arthur, Amos Diggory and Cedric screamed.

"Ow!" "Hey your on me!" " I hate this!" Many remarks were given when they all landed.

"Are you okay?"

"Carmen pushed her hair away and saw Cedric offering his hand.

"Yep thanks!" Carmen said taking his hand. Cedric smiled at her. 'He is sooo cute when he smiled' Carmen thought. Good think she doesn't blush easily.

"We're finally here!" Ron exclaimed.

They waved good bye to Amos and Cedric and went to their tent.

The tent looked really small Carmen thought.

Carmen and Harry exchanged confused looks 'how are they all supposed to fit in?' They both thought.

They gasped in surprise when they entered.

The Inside was really huge

After unpacking, They all got ready for the game


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting cho and the chaos

Carmen changed to a black skirt paired up with a green top that looks amazing with her emerald green eyes and another pair of black boots. She also put on a bracelet that says Irish and a black headband.

Since the others were still getting ready, she went out to explore a little. She stopped in front of a big large blue tent.

Cho Chang, a pretty Ravenclaw girl walked out of the tent.

"Hi! Your Carmen Potter right?" She asked.

"Yes, you must be cho? I remember you from the match."

"Yupp that's me!" She said. She suddenly looked past me and her normal expression was replaced by a dreamy smile.

Carmen looked around and saw Cedric coming their way.

"Hey Carmen!...cho!" He said.

"Hi Cedric!" Carmen and cho said at the same time.

Cho glared at Carmen while Carmen gave a tight smile.

"Sooo who are you voting for?" He asked.

"Irish!" Carmen said in the same time as cho said "Bulgarian!"

They both look at each other with hate in their eyes.

"Whatever. See you at school Ceddy!" She said before walking back into her tent.

Carmen turned to leave to but someone caught her hand.

"Carmen wait! Uh...um...can you help me? I need to find the beef station."

"Uhhh...sure!" Carmen said turning to where she saw the beef station.

They walked to the north side of the place where the station was.

"So you an Irish supporter or Bulgarian?" Carmen asked him.

"Irish. I mean Bulgarian has Krum but that's only one player. Irish has many players that is almost as good as Krum." He explained.

"That's really true!" She agreed.

Cedric smiled at her. Again. Thank goodness I don't blush easily! She thought again.

"Well I got to go now." She said.

Cedric nodded and said "I'll see you soon Carmen." Then he walked away.

When he was out of sight, Carmen's face immediately became hot.

"Harry! Carmen! Ron! Ginny! All of you wake up!"

The Irish won but Krum caught the snitch. Soon after, the group went back to take a rest. Carmen only fell asleep for 10 minutes when Arthur weasley woke them up.

"Bloody hell, what's wrong dad?" Ron said yawning.

"Just take your jackets and follow me."

They did as he told them to do and followed him outside.

"What happened?" Hermoine asked.

There was fire everywhere. The tents were falling and there were people dressed in black attacking the place.

"C'mon!" Fred said dragging Ginny with him while George followed.

"Harry? HARRY!" Carmen panicked. Ron, Harry and Hermoine has disappeared.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the chaos.

"Cedric!"

The handsome boy looked at her and said "c'mom we have to go!"

"But what about Harry? I need to find him!" She said running back to the chaos.

"CARMEN!" Cedric shouted. "Come back!

But Carmen continued running. She turned left and right trying to find Harry.


	3. Chapter 3 voldemort’s mark and hogwarts

CARMEN POV

Suddenly a death eater appeared.

"Oooooo what do we have here?" The death eater said in a creepy voice. Sounded like a man.

"Crucio!" He shouted pointing his wand at her.

I ducked just in time and ran the other way. "HARRY WHERE ARE YOU!" I said running deeper into the forest.

"Carmen?!" A familiar voice said.

"HARRY THANK GOODNESS I FOUND YOU!" I said embracing my brother.

"Where are the others?" I asked when I noticed Hermoine and Ron weren't with him.

"I don't know. I lost them around the corner."

"I FOUND THEM THE POTTERS!" Another death eater(it sounded like a woman this time) appeared and shouted to the others when she spotted us.

I grabbed Harry's hand and ran away dragging him along.

"(Pant)...are...(pant)...you okay?...(Pant)" I said to him when we stopped to catch our breath.

"I-I th-think?" He stuttered.

"HARRY CARMEN!!"

Ron and Hermoine ran to us.

"Where were you?" Hermoine said.

"We thought we lost you mates!" Ron said before shouting "what is that?"

He pointed to the sky. There was a mark. Voldemort's mark.

"STUPIFY!" A bunch of people pointed their wands at us.

"STOP! THATS MY SON!" Arthur Weasley ran to us.

"Ron, Harry, Hermoine, Carmen! Are you alright!" He asked us.

Barty crouch senior approached us and said accusingly "which of you conjured it? You've been found at the scene of the crime!"

"Barty their just kids!"

But crouch ignored him "well which of you conjured the mark?"

"What mark?" My brother asked.

"It's Voldemort's mark, Harry!" I heard Hermoine whispered.

Then Harry piped up "well I saw a man! He was standing over there!"

Barty crouch and a few other ministry people went the the place where Harry pointed.

"C'mon kids, it's not safe out here!" Arthur Weasley said.

"Is it safe anywhere?" I muttered.

1 MONTH LATER*

"Bye kids have fun at Hogwarts! This year is going to be an exciting one!" Molly said. "I'm so glad they decided to change the rules!"

"I wish I'm going back on that train this year! You guys are so lucky!" Percy said wistfully.

"Why? What's going to happen this year?" Ron asked.

"You'll see!" Charlie Weasley said "you'll see us sooner than you think.

Then they left us to board the train.

"What did you think they were talking about?" Hermoine asked us.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we will know soon." I said as I entered an empty compartment.

"Anything from the trolly?" The trolly witch asked us.

Me and Harry went over while Ron took some candy and sat back down next to Hermoine who was reading the news.

"Two pumpkin pastries please." Someone said from behind us.

I turned and found cho Chang and some of her friends.

I saw Harry gawping at her. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Carmen." She said with a tight smile. When her eyes wandered to Harry, she blushed a bit then left.

"Anything for you dears?" The trolly witch asked.

Harry shook his head and sat back down while I took some chocolate frogs.

AT THE GREAT HALL*

"Ahhhh it's nice to be back!" I sighed when I saw the great hall.

"Isn't that what you said at the burrow sis?" Harry asked me smirking.

"And at Diagon Alley?" Ron said with a cheeky grin.

"And at London?" Hermoine asked giggling.

"Okay okay, so I'm optimistic, what's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Everything!" Hannah abbot(Hufflepuff), Astoria Greengrass(Slytherin), Seamus finnigan (Gryffindor) and Anthony Goldstein(Ravenclaw) said when they approached us.

"Hmph, I didn't teach you to be rude just so you could be rude to me did I?" I joked to my friends.

"Nope, we learnt on our own! Proud Carm?" Astoria said giggling.

"Hmmmm, I'm proud alright! I'm proud you for not calling me carmie for once!" I said while smirking.

"Is that so? Well I am the queen of progressing carmiemie!" Hannah said.

I pretended to glare at her. "What? I said carmiemie not carmie." Hannah said innocently.

"hey carmen!" A familiar voice piped up.

I saw Cedric waving at me.

"Ooooo carmie, whose that hottie over there?" Astoria asked smirking.

"OMG CARMEN! Is that Cedric Diggory?" Hannah asked.

"Since when did you get a boyfriend?" Seamus teased me.

"He's not my boyfriend! I just met him like a few weeks ago!" I protested.

"A few weeks and love already blossomed." Anthony grinned.

"Ugh you guys are so annoying!" I complained.

"That what you say everyday carmiemie!" Hannah said while laughing as we went to our respective seats.

"Hello students! Welcome back for another year!" Professor Dumbledore shouted. "Now this year I'm sorry to say that the house cup would not take place..."

Gasps filled the hall.

"WHAT!" Me and Harry said at the same time.

"Yes, Yes all of you heard me right. But! There will be something even more exciting taking place. The TRIWIZARDS TOURNAMENT!" He continued.

"YOUR JOKING!" Fred Weasley said.

"No I'm not mr Weasley." Dumbledore grinned and before he continued "the triwizards tournament is magical contest held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe: , , and , each school being represented by one Champion. Selected Champions compete in three tasks — traditionally judged by the Headmasters or Headmistresses of the competing schools — designed to test magical ability, intelligence, and courage. Champions competed for the honour and glory of winning the Tournament, for the , and a monetary prize. But only students that are 17 or older are allowed to compe-

"THATS RUBBISH!" Fred and George kept on saying along with a many disapproving and disappointed grunts.

But Dumbledore ignored all of them and continued "Now May I present you the 2 other schools that will be joining us!"


	4. Chapter 4 Beauxbatons and durmstrang

CARMEN POV

"First up the lovely school... Beauxbatons!"

A bunch of beautiful girls went in the great hall. They stop a few times to do this weird sighing. I looked at Cedric to see if he was drooling like the other boys.

He wasn't drooling but he was staring. My stomach lurched. Was it something I ate? A large woman followed behind them.

"Next our friends from the north...DURMSTRANG!"

A bunch of athletic handsome guys came in doing amazing tricks. A man wearing fur coat followed with a familiar boy next to him.

"MERLIN! It's Viktor Krum!" Ron exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!" "Woahhhhhh it's really him!" " I didn't know he still goes to school!" Excited shouts filled the room.

The Beauxbatons sat at the Hufflepuff table while the Durmstrang sat with the Slytherins.

"Stop staring you two!" Hermoine said to Harry and Ron when she caught them staring at the Beauxbaton girls.

"Yeah they'll think you guys are creeps!" I said laughing. They both glared at me.

"Ezcuze me are you zone wiz zes?" A voice suddenly said.

A beautiful blonde haired girl appeared behind us.

"Y-ye-Yes." Ron stuttered while I rolled my eyes.

"Are you zure?"

"Oh yes! What's your name?" I asked her while handing her the plate. She looked surprised at my carefree personality.

"I'm Fleur Delacour Wat iz yours?" She replied.

"I'm Carmen Potter! Nice to meet you!" I said smiling at her.

"Ah 'Armen pottar?! U are very famouze iz That rite? And you muz be 'arry!" She said smiling back at me and my brother. "Well thankz again! I'll ze you zoon! Adios chica!" She said leaving.

"Why didn't you introduce me!" Ron whined.

"Sorry Ron." I laughed.

"Hey Carmen."

I turned and saw cedric. "Uh hi Cedric!" I said to him. Had he grown cuter in three weeks?

"I didn't get to talk to you since the...uh..." he started to say.

"Since the death eaters attack and I ran off? Yeah...uh...sorry about that." I said guiltily.

"It's no problem. I was just worried that you got hurt." Wait. He was worried about me?! "Anyways What do you think about the tri-wizard tournament?" He asked.

"Er...well eternal glory? Sounds amazing but death toll? Creepy." I shuddered.

"True, But I'm thinking of entering!" He said.

"Oh! Really! I wish I can join too! I'm sure you'll be chosen!" I said with admiration.

"Really? Thanks! Your the first one who is really supportive! My friends are worried I'll die and I just met cho and she started nonsense about if I die she'll never go on a date with me." He said wrinkling his nose at the last part.

"Ooooo someone has a crush on you!" I teased him while laughing.

"Eh, well I like someone else..." He said looking at me. My heart fluttered. But, he doesn't mean me right?

"CARMEN POTTER!" I heard someone shout.

"JULIE!" I excitedly greeted my best friend as she embraced me.

My best friend is Julie Ariana queen. She is a Gryffindor. She is a Pureblood but she doesn't care. Makes her a blood-traitor But She said she is proud of it. She has wavy blonde hair and enchanting green eyes. She is average of height and is really pretty. She belongs to a rich pure blooded family. But unlike the other rich respected pure blooded families, her family respects half bloods, muggle borns and even muggles too. She has two older brothers.

One is Damian jasper queen. He has messy blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He is really cute. He even has his own fan club just for him. Many girls would die just to date him a day before dying. He is a Ravenclaw as he is really smart.

And her others brother is Jayden Zayne Queen. He has blonde hair too that was lighter than his siblings and greenish-blue eyes. He is in Slytherin. Like his siblings he is also very good looking and has dated 38 girls this year so far but never stayed with one for long.

"I missed you sooo much carm! Btw did you get tanner over the summer? I'm sure you'll have more admirers than last year and that's really saying something! You can't believe how excited I was to finally see you again bestie! I was sooo bored at home doing nothing but going to pure blood people's parties. I'd rather play quidditch all summer nonstop!" She complained. Did I mention that she was a quidditch fan?

"Well I'll see you later Carmen." Cedric said waving goodbye to me before walking away.

"Oo la la! who is that? You didn't tell me u had a hot boyfriend!" She said teasingly.

"Seriously why does everyone think he's my boyfriend?" I groaned.

"Because...well...you guys were talking to each other?"

"I talk to your brothers every time. That doesn't mean I'm dating them." I pointed out.

"Fine I give up! Anyways did you hear we will get a new roomate because Alyssa is moving?" She asked me.

"Nope! What happened to Alyssa?" I asked.

Alyssa is a Chinese witch that roomed with us since year one along with Danielle, the only half Veela in Hogwarts.

"Her father has business outside the country, so her family followed him, family is always first right?"

"Oh! I wonder who the new girl is."

"I think it was the pretty bubblegum pink haired girl." She said.

Bubble pink hair? That's sooo cool! But that's what I said about tamie's dark blue hair. And she turned out to be a jerk. Hopefully this girl is nice...


	5. Chapter 5 I dont know why

Cedric POV

"Hey mate!" My best friend Jason greeted me. Behind him are my other close friends Craeden, Alex, Robert and Jessica.

"Hi guys!" I said nodding to them.

"Now Cedric is that the way you greet the best people in the world after not seeing them for weeks." Jessica pouted. She was the only girl in Hufflepuff that did not swoon over me. In fact she considers me as a older brother.

"Maybe he's thinking about that Potter girl." Robert smirked.

I blushed. "I was not!"

"Oooooo ceddy has a crush!" Craeden laughed.

"How could u guys not notice. He has been swooning over her since she came to Hogwarts and saved the world for like 3000000 times!" Jason teased me.

Carmen was amazing. She and her brother defeated a troll, helped destroy the sorcerers stone, found out the mystery about the chamber of secrets, learnt the truth about Sirius black, are amazing quidditch players, friends with nearly everyone and have been defeating Voldemort since they were babies!

Just then Carmen and her friend Julie appeared. Carmen's messy potter brown hair (POTTER HAIR) and green exotic eyes (EVAN EYES) glimmered under The corridor lights. She walked with pride and confidence. Many boys in the corridor turned to look at her.

"Ooo Cedric look whose there." My friends smirked at me.

"Shut up!" I rolled my eyes at them.

We walked to the Hufflepuff common room talking about our holidays on the way. I was having fun until...

"CEDRIC!" Cho ran up to me.

"Err hi cho..."

"You aren't going to join right!" She asked.

"Of course I joining cho!" I said annoyed. She can't control what I do. I don't even know why she's here.

"B-But what about hogsmeade!" She stuttered.

I sighed "what about it?"

"We are supposed to go together!" She huffed.

"I never said I'll go with you cho." I sighed. Can't she just leave me alone?

"We are supposed to ceddy! I will have you if it's the last thing I do!" She said and left.

"Ugh I can't stand her!" Jessica complained. "She makes my ears bleed."

We went inside the Hufflepuff common room and took some marshmallows.

I went inside my dorm with Jason after saying goodbye to the others.

I looked out the window and saw Carmen talking with some Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students.

She is so nice. I don't know why but she is the only girl that catches my eye. Maybe it's her bravery. Maybe it's her loyalty.

I don't know why but Carmen Potter is one of a kind.


	6. Chapter 6 Dorm mates n’ submitting names

CARMEN POV

After meeting some Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, me and Julie went back to our dorm.

"Ahhhh dorm sweet dorm!"

Julie rolled her eyes. "Really carm?"

"Carmen!" Danielle ran up to hug me.

"Hey Elle!" I hugged her back. Me and Danielle has developed a friendship during our second year after Hermoine got paralyzed.

As you know Danielle is the only half Veela in Hogwarts. She has wavy blonde hair with a bit of dark brown on the top. Her eyes are spectacular ocean blue eyes and her nose, mouth and face shape are perfect. Her Veela charms help attract many boys in Hogwarts. She is a pureblood and is related to many Veela families. Her full name is Danielle Delacour.

I wonder if she's related to fleur...

"Hi there! Im Addison Sophia lemoúr." The pink haired girl suddenly appeared.

"Hi I'm Julie! U May know Danielle cos she was here before us and that is car- Julie started to say.

"CARMEN POTTER!" She shouted dumbfounded.

"Yupp that's me!" I grinned at her.

"Wow! Just wow!!!! I heard all about you since I was born! And your brother!! Oh I'm just soo excited!!!" She beamed at me in awe.

"Err..thanks! I love your hair." I said.

"Thanks!!! Isn't it sooo...sooo...pink! I love your hair though! I had always admired Potter hair!"

I smiled at her. As she chatted with Julie and Danielle. My side of the room was pure Gryffindor.

My bed was red and I have orange pillows. I have a huge closet with lots of clothes(most of them are from my godfather sirius), a huge picture of me and Harry, a bookcase with lots of books from the house of black(the family were about throw them away but Sirius saved most of them), a red carpet, more orange pillows on the floor and quidditch posters.

Did I mention I was a quidditch fan? I play chaser for Gryffindor while my brother plays seeker. And did I mention we both have Firebolts?

"Ahhh it's good to be home!" I plopped on my bed. "Don't even say a word." I said when Danielle and Julie was about to say something "Harry, hermoine and Ron already ruined my mood when I said it's good to be back at the great hall." I said glaring at them.

They both smirked while Addison just looked at us confused.

"I'm going to find Harry." I sighed.

I went to to where the goblet was and I saw Harry Ron and hermoine sitting by the crowd.

"Hey guys!" I sat next to my best friends. Julie May be my best friend too but our friendship is not as deep as my friendship with Harry, Ron and hermoine.

We are the golden four. Since year 1 we have been saving the world. Year one we had defeated a troll and managed to stop Voldemort from getting the sorcerers stone, year two we had saved Ginny who was trapped in the chamber of secrets and we also killed a basilisk who had been petrifying students in Hogwarts on Tom riddle's(voldemort) command and year three we found out the truth about Sirius black and Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey sis." Harry grinned at me.

"Anyone from Gryffindor entered yet?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really know, so far we had only saw Beauxbatons and Durmstrang..oh and you know flint entered too..." Ron said with a look of disgust when he said Marcus flint's name.

A group of students came in. I noticed that Cedric was one of them.

He was holding a piece of paper. He went towards the goblet with his friends behind him cheering.

He took a breath and put his paper in the goblet. The flames excepted his paper.

His friends cheered and he hugged them. He caught my eye and waved. I smiled at him.

"We did it lads!" A voice shouted. I turned to see the weasley twins entering.

"Just cooked it up this morning!"

"It's not going to work." Hermoine said.

"Why is that granger?" Fred asked.

"See this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." She said while rolling her eyes.

"So?" George asked.

"So! A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dim witted as an aging potion." She continued.

"Ah But thats why it's so brilliant." Fred said.

"Because it's so pathetically dim witted." George said.

I rolled my eyes and said "hey if you guys don't make it can I have your pranking stuff!"

They laughed and said "sure make sure you prank Percy for me will you princess?"

I pretended glared at the nickname they gave me. I am known as the Gryffindor princesses so they tease me by calling me princess.

"Ready fred?"

"Ready George!"

"Bottoms up!" They chorused.

They drank the bottle. And jumped through the age line. When nothing happened they shouted "yeahhh!" Then they took out papers and put it in the goblet. Nothing happened at first so everyone shouted excitedly but they the twins got blasted of the circle.

When they stood up. They had grey beards and hair.

Everyone laughed. Dumbledore approached. He laughed and said with a twinkle in his eye "I told you."

Suddenly the room became tense. Karkaroff and Viktor Krum came in.

Krum held a piece of paper which he soon put inside the goblet. He turned and I saw him staring at hermoine. He smiled at her and she smiled back as he left.

Hmm...maybe there was more to this story?


	7. Chapter 7 the three veelas

DANIELLE POV

"Carmen!!! Danielle!!!!! Wake uppppp!!!" Julie shouted.

I Opened my eyes and saw Julie in her robes already and Addison brushing her hair.

I looked at Carmen's bed and saw her rubbing her eyes.

"Really Julie? I'm tired!" Carmen pouted.

"You think I'm not?! Wake up! wake up!" Julie continued shouting.

I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom. I put on my Hogwarts robes and put my hair into a side French braid. I also put on a bit of accessories but didn't put any make up because I didn't need make up as I'm a half Veela.

I went out and saw that Carmen was messing up her already messy Potter hair. I don't know how but that girl looks good with messy hair. Her brother too. Must be the Potter genes.

"Do you want to go with me to the great hall first?" Addison asked me. I nodded and we went to the great hall.

On the way there 3 boys asked me out and 5 boys gave me flowers. I merely thanked them but I told the ones that asked me out that I couldn't go out this week cos im busy.

Addison just laughed when the boys approached me. Honestly! She does not understand what it's like to be a Veela.

We sat down on the Gryffindor table. On the corner of my eye I saw Jayden Zayne queen, Julie's brother. I had a crush on him since i met him. Julie told me he likes me too but I don't believe it. I mean she, Carmen and Alyssa always say that we always flirt with each other but that doesn't mean anything right?

Anyways he was sitting with his new girlfriend (that is his 39th girlfriend) who I recognize as a Slytherin named Jenna Allerton. She isn't nice but she is kind of pretty. She has long black hair that is currently tied into two very neat braids. She also has brown eyes and wears too much makeup. Also Her family is all pureblooded.

Jayden's arm was over her shoulders. My stomach lurched like they usually do when he does that to other girls. I tore my eyes away and started a conversation with a girl named Lavender Brown.

"Niella!!!" A voice shouted behind me. Only one person calls me niella.

"Alex?" I turned around only to see my older brother Alex along with some of his Durmstrang friends.

Yes I have a brother. I have a sister too. Well two sisters actually.

"Elle? Why are Durmstrang boys here?" Julie said as she and Carmen joined us.

"Oh right! This is my brother Alex I told you guys about at first year remember?"

"Oh yeah you told us you had two sisters and a brother during our game fifty questions!" Carmen exclaimed remembering what happened during first year.

"Wow I'm already famous! I'm Alexander Delacour. Alex for short." Her winked at the crowd that had gathered around us. Many girls sighed and blushed.

I rolled my eyes. Yes, my brother is a half Veela too. He has golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He looks like me but his eyes are a bit lighter.

His friends introduced themselves too but I zoned out and instead examined my perfect manicured blue nails. Many people approached our group and introduced themselves too.

"Hi I'm Damian Jasper queen!" I heard Damian , Julie's other brother say to my older brother.

"I'm jayden Zayne queen." I looked up and saw jayden shaking my brother's hand.

Jenna gave my brother a flirtatious smile " I'm Jenna Allerton."

I rolled my eyes at her annoying tone.

"Magnifique! Alex! 'Anielle!" I saw my older sister approaching us with a few Beauxbatons girls.

"salut fleur." Alex nodded at her while I beamed at my favorite sister. Yes she is my favorite. I mean I love Gabrielle but I prefer fleur as I am closer to her.

"Bonjour! I am Fleur Delacour." She said to the group. She turned on her Veela Charms which made the boys blush. Unlike me and Alex, fleur and Gabrielle are quarter Veelas. But they're both still breathtaking.

"long time no see cher frère et soeur." (Long time no see brother and sister.) She said to me and Alex.

"euh, nous venons de nous rencontrer chez vous, qui est aussi chez moi. permet de dire ... HIER!" (uh, we just met at your place, which is also our home. lets say ... YESTERDAY!) Alex said while rolling his eyes.

I laughed at this along with some other people that understands French while the others just looked at us weirdly.

"vous savez, mes amis ne parlent pas français non?" (you know, my friends do not speak French, no?) I said in my perfect French accent while laughing.

"oui mais cela ne le rend-il pas meilleur? on peut se parler sans qu'ils sachent de quoi on parle." (yes but does not that make it better? we can talk to each other without them knowing what we're talking about.) One of fleur's friends said.

"oui, nous pouvons les insulter sans qu'ils sachent ce que nous disons." (yes, we can insult them without them knowing what we are saying) Another one said.

"Oui, par exemple, nous pouvons parler de l'ennui de cette fille aux cheveux noirs. Je veux dire que c'est trop de maquillage." (Yes, for example, we can talk about this annoying dark haired girl. I mean, she wears too much makeup.) A pretty brunette said.

I knew she was talking about Jenna and so did my brother, sister and her other friends. Oh and some French speaking Durmstrang boys. We all laughed.

Carmen looked at us in confusion "what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" We said.

"bien chère soeur je te laisserai pour rater tes cours ..." (well sister ill leave you to fail you classes) Alex said to me.

"est-ce une insulte?!" (Is that an insult?) I asked pretending to glare at him.

"alors vous êtes d'accord que vous n'êtes pas intelligent??" (So you agree your not smart? ) He asked grinning cheekily.

"Am I supposed to be offended?" I said speaking in English again while trying not to smile

"No sister dear, your supposed to be grateful for me using tu n'es pas intelligent (your not smart) rather than stupide (stupid)."

"grossier!" I exclaimed. Marking the French speakers laugh again.

"Um...i don't know what you guys are talking about but we have lessons with Moody soon and I am really curious to see what's going to happen." Julie said to us.

I noticed the crowd was still with us. I nodded in agreement.

Fleur understood and said "we also have to go. au revoir!" She left with one last wink making the girls look at her jealously and the boys blushing.

I saw Jayden staring at her but I ignored the familiar lurch in my stomach.

Alex left with his friends after messing up my hair like brothers do.

The crowd left and only me, Julie, Addison and Carmen were at the table as the rest went to their classes.

We hurriedly are our food and went to our DADA class.


	8. Chapter 8 : The 3 Unforgivable Curses

Carmen POV

After the encounter with Elle's siblings, we went to our DADA class.

I've heard a lot about professor moody from Fred and George. They were talking about how he knows about dark arts. Like really knows.

I sat with Julie next to Danielle and Parvati patil. Addison sat in the back of us.

Professor moody came in the class and looked around.

"Allistor Moody. Ex auror. Ministry malcontents. I'm your new defense against the dark arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. Goodbye! End of story! The end! Any questions?" He said in his gruff voice.

"When it comes to the dark arts I believe in a practical approach. But first which of you can tell me how many curses there are?" He asked.

"Three sir!" Hermoine said.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they Are unforgivable. You use one of them-

"Earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Correct!" Professor moody interrupted hermoine.

"Now the ministry says that you are to young to see what this curses do, but I say different! You need to know what your up against! You need to be prepared! And you need to find another place to put you chewing gum rather than underneath your desk mr finnigan!"

We all looked back at Seamus.

"He can see through the back of his head!" Seamus whispered.

"And hear all throughout the class!" Moody shouted.

I jumped. Wow. The twins were right. I am impressed.

"Now today I going to show you these curses." He said

"But I thought we weren't allowed to use them?" Ron asked.

Moody looked at him. "Weasley eh? You dad put me out of a tight corner last week. Name me one curse."

"Erhm well my dad told me one. The imperious curse." Ron stuttered.

"Ahhh Yes. Your dad would know that one." Moody said nodding.

"IMPERIO!" He pointed at a spider on his desk.

The spider started dancing. We all laughed.

"Funny one isn't it?"

"Another one? Anyone?" He asked again.

I raised my hand. I learnt this one from the book I was reading recently.

"You!" He pointed at Neville. "Name me another curse!"

"The cruciatus curse." He said nervously.

"Correct! The torture curse." Professor moody nodded "Crucio!"

The spider squirmed. Neville paled a little and closed his eyes.

"Stop can't you see it's bothering him!" Hermoine shouted.

Moody stopped and asked "perhaps you know the last curse ms Granger?"

Hermoine didn't say anything.

"Avada kedavra!" The spider stopped moving. It frozed with its eyes wide open, scared and...lifeless.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Julie exclaimed.

"That was illegal!" Hermoine said furiously at the same time.

I laughed. "You guys are totally the complete opposite of each other"

Hermoine glared and continued "and didn't he see how bothered Neville was?" She suddenly stopped.

I looked up and saw Neville leaning down on the glass window with a woman's picture.

"Neville are you alright?" Hermoine asked.

"Yes in fact! Did you guys have a good breakfast? It really is a nice morni- i mean afternoon isn't it?" He said.

"Erhm yea I suppose? Are you sure your okay Neville?" I said to him concerned at the same time.

"We'll handle this." Harry said to me. I nodded and followed Julie, Danielle and Addison.

"My mom sent me a dress. I sent her a letter asking her why but she said they would say soon." Julie told us.

"Hmm..maybe we would have - triwizard fashion show?" Addison guessed.

"Maybe?" I said.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm really excited to see who would be in the tournament!" Danielle said beaming while waving a paper unicorn in front of our faces. "Fluer's joining! She sent me a flying paper unicorn telling me. Oh! What did you all think about moody?"

"He was creeping me out to be honest. And oh Neville! Poor boy! He was very frightened wasn't he?" Addison exclaimed.

"I Hope he's okay..." Danielle said.

"Me too..."

"Wait. How come u guys get dresses and I don't?" Danielle asked.

"You'll probably get yours soon. I mean your dad would want you to win the fashion show if there is one right?" Julie asked.

"Well whatever it is we'll find out soon!"

**_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting for awhile...I've been really busy with school. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's boring. The next chapter would be better I promise! Gotta go! Peace out! -tayz J _**


	9. Chapter 9: The champions are chosen

CARMEN POV

"Carmen! C'mon!"

I hurriedly put on my robes and Gryffindor headband.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I shouted back.

We rushed to the great hall where many people were already sitting.

"I wish I could join..." Julie said looking wistfully at the goblet.

"I wish I was old enough too! So that maybe me, fleur and Alex could go against each other! That is if three of us gets chosen." Danielle said.

I got bored of their conversation so I looked around the room. My eyes landed on Cedric who was talking with his friends. Some boys and one girl. I saw many girls looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Cho Chang, went up to him and talked to him for a bit. I admit that I'm jealous. I turned before he could catch me watching them.

"Who do you think would be chosen?" Julie asked us. "I bet one galleon For Beauxbatons, well Fleur maybe? For durmstrang Krum! For Hogwarts, Angelina Johnson."

"Beauxbatons? I hardly know anyone. Durmstrang I hope it would be callum. He's my friend since we were babies. He just enrolled in a wizard if school this year too but he's old enough to join. For Hogwarts, I quite like Katie bell. She helped me with charms." Addison told us.

"Hopefully fleur for Beauxbatons. But for Hogwarts and durmstrang? well, durmstrang, I think Krum and...Hogwarts, Angelina is good But if not then Cedric Diggory." Danielle said.

I nearly choked when she said Cedric.

"How bout you Carmen?" Julie asked me.

"Erhm well, Danielle is the best at these things so I don't know why you guys even try."

"True dat." Julie agreed.

"ATTENTION!" Dumbledore appeared with the other teachers.

He stood in front of the goblet and put his hands on it. A paper flew out of the goblet. Dumbledore caught it said,

"For durmstrang, VIKTOR KRUM!"

Krum stood up as the hall cheered. He shook Dumbledore's hand and disappeared into a room.

"For Beauxbatons, FLUER DELACOUR!" He shouted as a circular paper flew out of the goblet.

Elle cheered along with many other people.

"Look at the Beauxbatons lot, they don't look so happy." Julie noted.

What Julie said was an understatement. The Beauxbatons lot did not not look so happy. But instead were devastated that they weren't chosen. They sobbed and wailed. Talk about overeating.

"For Hogwarts...CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Dumbledore shouted.

I cheered as Cedric stood up to shake Dumbledore's hand.

He caught my eye and smiled at me before going into the room where fleur and Viktor went.

"Hah! I win!" Danielle smiled in victory. She pulled her hand out and Julie and Addison groaned while taking out a galleon from their pockets putting it on Elle's hand.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well,we now have our three champions. I am su-

He stopped as Professor Snape stepped forward with a confused look. He pointed at the goblet.

The goblet has just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air and borne upon it was another two pieces of paper.

Dumbledore caught them and open both of them. He read it in silence and confusion. We all waited in silence for him to read the papers. He cleared his throat and said

"Harry and Carmen Potter."


	10. Chapter 10 the 5 champions

Carmen POV

My jaw dropped. WHAT. THE. HECK.

"Harry and Carmen Potter!" Dumbledore repeated clearly angry.

Julie gave me a little push while hermoine gave Harry a push too. We both walked towards the door slowly in shock.

"They're cheats!" "They aren't even old enough yet!" "How?!"

I walked to the door where Cedric and the other champions went alongside my brother.

Cedric, fleur and Krum were talking to each other when we went in.

Fleur spotted us and asked "'ey 'armen! Do 'ey 'need us 'ow?"

"Actually we are here because our names were pulled out of the goblet..." Harry sighed.

"What?!" Fleur gaped, Cedric's jaw dropped and krum, well he looks just the same.

"Wat do you mean?"

Harry was about to answer her when Dumbledore and the other teachers appeared.

"Harry and Carmen!" Dumbledore shouted. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

"Did you put your names in the goblet?!"

"No!" Harry said.

Dumbledore then looked at me. "No! Of course not Professor!" I exclaimed surprised that he would think that.

"Did you ask a older student to put your name inside?"

"No!" We shouted at the same time.

"Well 'ey are lying 'f 'ourse." Madame Maxine said.

"Yes! Three hogwarts champions?! That's unfair for the other schools! If you don't do anything about it, durmstrang will not join the tournament anymore." Karkaroff said while

glaring.

"We are not lying! Give us a truth serum! Or put a truth saying spell on us or something!"

"If I may." Professor Moody approached us. "The goblet of fire never makes mistakes. And you may not forfeit the tournament, it's in the contract. If the Potter twins's name was pulled out, they have no choice but to join the tournament."

Everyone in the room looked at us.

I felt Harry tense up beside me. My mouth felt dry. This. Is. A. Disaster.


End file.
